Dealing with Scabaras
Dettagli *50 Agility *60 Thieving *60 Strength *Non puoi usare boosts per raggiungere i livelli richiesti |items= *Buon cibo (Lobsters o migliori) ed equipaggiamento per affrontare diversi mostri di lvl 100+ (incluso un lvl 206) *Camel dung *10 artefatti d'oro da Pyramid Plunder *1 Pyramid top da Agility Pyramid *Armature/armi di bronzo (random, spiegati nella guida). Raccomandati: *Alcune Waterskins *Notevole vantaggio è avere 43 Prayer (per il Protect from Melee). *Rope (da usare per sbloccare una scorciatoia opzionale di agility) *18 bronze bars (per gli oggetti random richiesti dalla quest) *Un hammer (se vuoi forgiare da te i tuoi oggetti di bronzo) *Coins per viaggi sul tappeto volante *Qualche logs (preferibilmente i migliori che puoi accendere in base al tuo livello di Firemaking meno 20. Ad esempio, se il tuo Firemaking lvl è 55, potrai usare logs che possono essere incendiati al lvl 35 di Firemaking) *Relicym's balm o Inoculation brace *Antipoison (per il dungeon finale). *Dragon dagger p++ *Ring of charos per sconti sul tappeto volante |kills= *Giant scarab (lvl 206) *Diversi Skeleton, Dried Zombie, Scabarite e Mummie }} Walkthrough L'High Priest * Parla con l'High Priest di Sophanem (lo trovi nel tempio a sud-ovest della piramide di Pyramid Plunder). Ti chiederà aiuto per identificare un cadavere. * Sali al piano superiore e riprendi la conversazione: scoprirai che il cadavere non è proprio tale - è Maisa, viva e vegeta. * Parlale, ti racconterà di tunnels che partono dalle coste est del deserto e si immettono in quelli di Sophanem (se le chiedi come ha fatto ad arrivare lì, ti dirà di aver usato una pozione di cadavaberry. Ti ricorderai di averla già usata nel caso avessi completato Romeo and Juliet). * Scendi al piano inferiore, parla con l'High Priest e otterrai il suo aiuto per l'esplorazione dei tunnels. Gli archeologi * Vai a sud-est dell'entrata di Sophanem, superando i lizard e i vulture, giù fino all'area paludosa. * Fatti strada fino all'angolo nord-ovest dell'acquitrino, usando l'opzione 'Push through reeds' se il tuo cammino è bloccato da canneti. * Avvicinati da sud allo scalone di pietra, arrampicati sul pilastro caduto e sali quindi le scale. Arriva all'accampamento degli archeologi e parla con Abigail e il suo assistente Kerner. Suggerimento: questa zona è considerata deserto, quindi avrai bisogno di bere: potrai riempire le tue waterskins ad una sorgente vicina al campo. * Prima che gli archeologi ti aiutino, dovrai svolgere due incarichi per loro. Il primo è rispondere ad una serie di quesiti matematici; il secondo è procurare alcuni oggetti da consegnare a Simon Templeton. La scorciatoia di Agility Se usi una rope sulla roccia a strapiombo, nella zona più ad ovest dell'altopiano, giusto ad ovest degli archeologi, essa rimarrà lì in futuro come scorciatoia per usi successivi. La scorciatoia porta a sud-est dell'Agility Pyramid e richiede 25 agility. *'Examine rock:' Maybe it would be handy to attach a rope here. *'Use rope on rock:' You tie the rope to the overhanging rock. *'Examine rope:' A rope tied to a rock. 1a prova: Matematica * I quesiti matematici usano l''approssimazione per difetto', per cui sono un po' differenti. I quesiti sono diversi per ogni giocatore. Un esempio delle addizioni e delle risposte: ** Quale è maggiore: 98 + 98, 97 + 99 OPPURE 91 * 2.5 (Risposta: 91 * 2.5 ) ** 227 + 90 + 95 = 412 ** 412 + 0.5 * 79 = 412 + 39.5 = 451.5 => 451 ** 451 / 4 = 112.75 => 112 :L'idea di base è l'approssimazione per difetto dopo una divisione o moltiplicazione. 2a prova: gli Artefatti * Devi mettere assieme alcuni oggetti per Simon Templeton. Essi saranno: ** 1 Pyramid top dalla sommità dell'Agility Pyramid. Fai riferimento alla guida del minigame Agility Pyramid per ulteriori dettagli. ** 10 artefatti d'oro dal minigame Pyramid Plunder. Essi sono tradeable. ** Oggetti di bronzo in cattive condizioni (ossidati). Il numero e il tipo varierà per ciascun giocatore. * Il possibile numero e tipo di oggetti di bronzo sono i seguenti: * Nota bene: Gli oggetti di bronzo possono essere forgiati o acquistati ai negozi o da altri giocatori. * *: Se i tuoi oggetti di bronzo sono daggers o scimitars(oxidised scimitar), puoi acquistarli da Urbi a Sophanem. * L'anvil più vicino è a Nardah, puoi andarci a piedi o prendere il tappeto volante da Sophanem a Pollnivneach e poi per Nardah. * Hai 2 modi per rovinare gli oggetti di bronzo: ** Usa un bucket of Ugthanki dung (vai a Pollnivneach, compra una bottiglia di salsa piccante dal kebabbaro a nord di Ali e i suoi cammelli, usa la salsa piccante sul trogolo (feeding trough) dei cammelli, aspetta un po', assicurati di indossare guanti, usa un secchio vuoto sul dung, questo funzionerà se non puzza troppo, altrimeti prova ancora finché non riuscirai ad ottenere un bucket of dung) sugli oggetti di bronzo, mentre sei sotto il sole cocente del deserto. (Nota bene: devi trovarti nel deserto, altrimenti non funzionerà, gli oggetti saranno chiamati "ossidati"). Nel message box leggerai qualcosa circa il fatto che l'oggetto è stato rovinato e impuzzolentito. Dopo che hai rovinato tutti gli oggetti, mettili nel crate (richiede 60 Crafting). Portali da Simon. ** Mettili nell'empty crate, dato al tuo personaggio dal capo archeologo, con un bucket of dung; diventerà uno smelly crate, quindi passalo agli archeologi per rovinarli, cosa che richiederà esattamente 3 ore (180 minuti). * Devi consegnare tutti gli oggetti a Simon Templeton. Simon Templeton è l'uomo all'ingresso della piramide dell'agility. (Nota bene: accetterà gli oggetti di Pyramid Plunder solo se non noted). In ogni caso, Simon accetterà ogni gruppo di oggetti separatamente. * Simon ti darà quindi un artefact receipt. Torna al sito archeologico. Le Scabarite Notes * Abigail darà al tuo personaggio un libro di Scabaras research vuoto, e ti chiederà di trovare 4 Scabarite notes e copiarle nel libro. Questi annotazioni possono essere trovate come drop di: ** Skeletons e Dried zombies, a nord dell'accampamento. ** Scabarites, li trovi nel dungeon e nella palute vicino all'accampamento. Li trovi anche nel dungeon di Sophanem. ** Mummies, le trovi ad ovest del campo, vicino alla scorciatoia di Agility. * Ci sono diverse annotazioni diverse da collezionare, ognuna con una testo differente dell'"Examine". Saranno 'cheap papyrus', 'fine papyrus', 'scented papyrus', 'shabby papyrus', 'smelly papyrus', 'tattered papyrus', 'well-made papyrus', ecc. (Per la lista completa, vedere Scabarite notes.) * Quando avrai trovato almeno 4 note, aggiungile al research book e parla nuovamente con l'archeologa. Ti darà la Scabarite key che apre la porta del dungeon. * Il libro delle Scabaras research è oggetto di una miniquest, per la quale servono tutti e 19 i capitoli e riceverai una ricompensa di 10,000 coin. * Da notare che puoi usare i tunnels nei quali passasti durante la quest "Contact". Dungeon Puzzles * Vai direttamente a nord dal campo degli archeologi directly ed entra nel dungeon (il simbolo del dungeon più a nord) avendo la Scabarite key con te. Entra nel dungeon e parla con il Clay Golem per sapere dei puzzle che devi risolvere. * Ci sono 4 stanze, ognuna con una leva all'estremità. Ogni stanza contiene una leva che deve essere azionata. C'è un tempo limite per tirare tutte le leve altrimenti dovrai cominciare da capo. * Il meccanismo delle porte è alimetato da una fornace a nord. Devi come prima cosa alimentare la fornace con dei logs. ** I logs si possono trovare in uno storage box a sinistra della fornace. Questo box contiene solo 3 logs, che possono essere diversi e forse sopra il tuo livello di firemaking. ** Meglio sarebbe portare con sè i propri logs, in caso di fallimento dei puzzles, o di tempo scaduto. * Nota bene: Accendere i logs richiede un livello di firemaking più alto del solito (20 livelli in più del normale) - ad esempio i maple logs richiedono 65 firemaking, gli yew logs richiedono 80 firemaking e i magic logs richiedono 95 firemaking per essere usati nella fornace. * Parla con il Golem per assegnare la priorità alle 4 stanze. * A seconda dei tuoi skills, fissa la priorità e corri tra le stanze. Per la maggiorparte dei giocatori che raggiungono i requisiti minimi per fare la quest, la priorità dovrebbe essere in quest'ordine: stanza del Thieving, stanza dell'Agility, stanza del Combat, stanza della Strength. Stanza 1: Agility - "oltre il percorso angusto" * La stanza 1 (nord-est; stanza con la passerella angusta) richiede di passare su un tubo scivoloso. Assegnare maggiore priorità a questa stanza renderà il tubo meno scivoloso e quindi più facile da superare. * Agility potions o una Summer pie possono essere utili per camminare sul tubo. Stanza 2: Strength "leva enorme in una stanza vuota" * La stanza 2 (sud-est; stanza vuota) richiede di tirare una leva bloccata. Assegnare maggiore priorità a questa stanza renderà più leggera la leva che quindi sarà più facile da tirare (richiede un livello di strength inferiore). * Strength potions possono essere utili per tirare la leva. Stanza 3: Combat "vicino al gigantesco scarabeo" * La stanza 3 (nord-ovest; stanza dello scarabeo) richiede di uccidere un Giant scarab (lvl 206). Assegnare maggiore priorità a questa stanza danneggerà lo scarabeo. * Usare il power sulla stanza del combat può infliggere danni per: 105 (prima scelta), 70 (come secondo), 35 (penultimo) e 1 (ultimo). * Il Giant scarab nella terza stanza è abbastanza facile da uccidere se paragonato alla sua controparte in Contact!. La scarabeo attaccherà di Melee e Ranged. Melee, con una protection prayer di uno dei due attacchi, è abbastanza efficace se porti del cibo. Puoi usare un halberd per colpire lo scarabeo a distanza in combinazione con il Protect from Missiles così non riceverai alcun danno. Uno spell potente, tipo Ice Rush o Slayer dart, può essere ancora più efficace se resti fuori dalla stanza, e usi Protect from Missiles, perché la 'animazione di attacco verde' è infatti un attacco ranged. È consigliabile uccidere lo Giant scarab per ultimo. Se uccidi il Giant scarab e poi fallisci a tirare la leva nella stanza agility, ad esempio, al successivo tentativo dovrai uccidere di nuovo lo Giant scarab, avendo usato utili prayer points, hitpoints e food. Vale la pena notare che lo giant scarab è un po' più accurato negli attacchi ranged che in quelli melee. Stanza 4: Thieving "vicino alla scatola misteriosa" * La stanza 4 (sud-ovest; stanza del mysterious box) richiede che venga risolto un puzzle e di manipolare un meccanismo. Assegnare maggiore priorità a questa stanza permetterà più tentativi per la risoluzione del puzzle. * Il puzzle è snervante a causa del limite di tempo e del contatore alla rovescia. Lo scopo del puzzle è di trovare terne di 3 rune identiche in un quadrato di 6x6. Solo tre rune possono essere mostrate ad ogni richiesta. Cliccare su una quarta farà rivoltare le altre tre a meno che non siano identiche. Il lato destro mostra un meccanismo che contiene: un Cog, un Pinion e uno Switch. Cliccando su uno di questi durante il puzzle otterrai altri giri per il conto alla rovescia del puzzle. In ogni caso questo a volte può ritorcersi contro e togliere uno o due turni a tua disposizione per risolvere il puzzle. * Mentre ogni assigno del puzzle è random, il modo facile di risolvere il puzzle è di preparare su un foglio di carta una griglia di 6x6 e copiare le rune che scopri procedendo per righe (o per colonne). Usa queste annotazioni per trovare le terne. (suggerimento: puoi anche usare un programma (tipo Excel) per tener traccia delle rune mostrate). * Il metodo del Birthday attack è un'ottimizzazione del metodo su menzionato. ** Ti serviranno circa 21 turni.(se, ad un qualsiasi punto, stai finendo le mosse puoi cliccare una volta su ciascuno dei Cog, Pinion e Switch per ottenere altre 5 tunri per ciascuno - la pressione che dai al golem da settare decide quante mosse extra sono disponibili.) ** Cliccherai sempre in terne. L'ordine non conta, ma non cliccare su una runa due volte, perché sprecherai una mossa. ** Devi rivelare approssimativamente metà del puzzle, poi partire sull'altra metà. ** Ogni volta che trovi una terna, riempita quando inizi un nuovo set di terne (a meno che non ne hai due già selezionate). Così, se sai, per esempio, dove sono 2 delle fire runesw, e trovi la terza nel mezzo di un set di tre, finisci il tuo set e seleziona tutte e 3 le fire runes. * Nota bene: Potresti voler rifornirti di provviste (cibo, pozioni di prayer, Relicym's balm) ora, perché la porta che dà all'anticamera rimarrà aperta da questo momento in poi. L'anticamera: l'High Priest di Scabaras Suggerimenti: # Usare le strutture termali di Oo'glog (specialmente le piscine di prayer, energy, protezione dal disease & poison) può rendere questa parte estremamente più semplice. Comunque la resistenza al veleno e malattie non ti proteggeranno dalle trappole nel dungeon. # Sarà meglio settare l'auto-retaliate su OFF. # Fai attenzione ai mostri lungo il tragitto! L'area è multi-combat, e molti mostri usano attacchi a distanza (in gran parte range), per cui il Protect from Missiles è altamente raccomandanto. # È possibile raggiungere l'High Priest senza passare alcuna trappola tranne una all'inizio. È consigliabile girare attorno alle trappole; può essere difficile cliccarci su per superarle sani e salvi mentre gli Scabarites ti attaccano. * Dopo aver azionato tutte le leve potrai entrare nell'anticamera. Attenzione a trappole sul pavimento, possono procurarti disease a partire da 12! Di conseguenza un Relicym's balm, Inoculation brace o Super restore potions sono utili. * L'High Priest of Scabaras si trova a nord, in una stanza ad ovest. Cercane la porta sulla minimap. Non andare in panico e correre via se vieni attaccato da mostri, perché le trappole possono avvelenarti e farti ammalare più velocemente dei mostri di questo dungeon. Fallire a disinnescare le trappole dopo averle cercate ti procurerà meno danni del semplice passarci sopra! *'NOTA BENE': è consigliabile affidarsi al Melee attack e attivare Protect from Melee, perché anche gli Scarab swarms (lvl 95, evocati mentre lo combatti) attaccano con melee. Questo protegge da entrambi gli attacchi. Gli Scarab swarms sono veloci e colpiscono sistematicamente. *'NOTA BENE': Puoi essere spinto su una trappola se c'è uno Scarab dall'altro lato della trappola. Finendo la quest Quando ti avvicini all'High Priest of Scabaras, assicurati di essere pronto al combattimento nel caso gli dici la cosa sbagliata. Parlagli e scegli le seguenti opzioni: *By all the deities, what is going on here? Seguito da: *Sounds like the Devourer dragged you into heresy for her own ends. La seconda risposta può provocarsi rabbia. Se dovesse succedere (o se si arrabbia o fa minacce a qualsiasi punto), NON CLICCARE SU CONTINUE. Clicca altrove e interrompi la conversazione e ricominciala. In questo modo non ti attaccherà. Eventualmente, la seconda risposta lo farà riflettere, e puoi continuare la conversazione. Se per qualsiasi motivo l'High Priest ti dovesse attaccare, lascia la stanza e rientra, sarà di nuovo pacifico. Da notare che prima di andar via, attiva una protection prayer per proteggerti dagli Scarabites all'esterno. Continua a parlargli (senza ucciderlo) finché non ti dirà dei modi di Scabaras. * Nota: Se l'High Priest di Scarabas viene avvelenato, morirà in modo random durante la conversazione, e dovrai ricominciare questa parte della quest da capo. * Suggerimento: Prima di andar via, prendi altre 2 Scabarite notes per la miniquest dalle 2 vicine chests proprio all'esterno della camera del Priest. ** Una chest è vicina ad est della stanza dell'High Priest. ** L'altra è più a sud, circondata da mostri. * Ritorna dall'High Priest di Sophanem, e parlagli. Quest completata! Ricompensa * 1 Quest Point * 7,000 xp * 7,000 xp * 7,000 xp * 7,000 xp * Capacità di costruire un'Enchanted water tiara - ti protegge dagli effetti del Desert heat ** Per fare l'enchanted tiara, usa delle water rune su una normale water tiara (saranno custodite dentro la tiara); ogni volta che il giocatore ha bisogno di 'bere', il numero totale di water rune conservate nella tiara diminuirà di 3 unità. ** Distruggendo l'enchanted tiara per riavere la normale water tiara e le restanti water rune -- cadranno a terra. ** Puoi avere una sola enchanted water tiara alla volta. Ricompense aggiuntive * Parla con Simon Templeton dell'incarico da lui menzionato durante la quest. Ti manderà a parlare con la mummia di Pyramid Plunder. Dopo che la mummia rifiuta, torna da Simon, e accetterà gli artefatti della piramide in forma unnoted (da Pyramid Plunder) in cambio di soldi! Non potrai, comunque, scambiare gli artefatti d'oro in forma noted. La miniquest Scabarites Notes Music Tracce musicali sbloccate: * Copris Lunaris - Nel dungeon degli Scarabite * Scarabaeoidea - Dentro al stanza con lo Scabaras High Priest * Tune from the Dune - A sud dell'Agility Pyramid, nell'area paludosa Trivia * Il capo archeologo rimarca come lei non avrebbe voluto 'have a ghastly death marked on a makeshift grave', facendo riferimento al recente update delle gravestones. * La realizzazione di Dealing with Scabaras ha contrassegnato la prima rivelazione dell'Unknown, le aree nere sulla World map, da mesi. * Quando la quest fu introdotta, lo spoiler diceva: Alas, the scarabs have eaten the scroll with the rewards. You'll have to wait until tomorrow for us to find the spare. * Quando la quest fu originariamente introdotta, sia l'articolo del Knowledge Base article che il Quest Journal riportavano un errato valore del livello di Thieving richiesto. Il vero requisito era di 5 livelli più alto. * Originariamente, ci fu un errore sul sito dicendo che ora i giocatori potevano accedere ad un nuovo mostro di slayer. * Originariamente, sul recent updates di Runescape.com mostrava un'altra copia dell'update, successivamente corretto. * La pagina 8 delle tue note presagisce il ritorno di Scabaras, e menziona anche l'amarezza che deve essere derivata dalla sua solitudine. * La quantità di giocatori che fanno questa quest poco dopo la sua introduzione re-introdusse un bug nell'Agility Pyramid a causa dell'enorme numero di giocatori che contemporaneamente si concentravano ad ottenere l'artefatto. * Quando completi la quest, nel tuo Adventure's Log leggerai: "I’ve avenged Kaleef’s death by neutralising the threat of the Scabarites - even their High Priest is pacified." Riferimenti * RuneScape Game Guide ** Dealing with Scabaras Quests ** 2 January 2008 - Dealing with Scabaras Game Updates Vedi anche * Ullek - le rovine ad est dell'Agility Pyramid erano una volta la città di Ullek. * Scabaras - Il Dio degli Scarabs